Thoughts on War
by Eyes-of-Pearl
Summary: **UPDATED FINAL CHAPTER** THE THOUGHTS ON WAR and LIFE THROUGH THE EYES OF GUNDAM PILOTS? WHAT MADE THEM LIVE A LIFE of WAR? [COMPLETED]
1. Quatre

Summary: This is my interpretation of what the G-boys think of war. I started  
off with Quatre. Each chapter is separate stories in themselves but can be   
read together as one. (an: That didn't really make sense, but oh well.)  
  
Title: Noble Intentions  
Author: Eyes_of_Pearl  
Rated: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong me but to its respective owners.   
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
Floating up in space in my Sandrock, I watched as Heero Yui making   
the impossible happen. Flying his Wing Zero in front of fallen piece of   
Libra and blasting it to oblivion, for a split second, I thought I was going   
to lose another comrade, like I had lost Trowa before. In that split second,  
I wonder why I had become a Gundam Pilot, if I was only going to lose the   
only people whom I call my friends.  
  
When I saw Heero risking everything to save Earth, I knew the answer.  
I fight because it is the only way to attain peace. I don't even like wars,   
in fact of all the Gundam Pilot, I think I am the least physical and most   
peaceful of all. Always looking for the kindness that resides in the coldest   
of hearts like that of Dorothy Catalonia. She gave up her kindness to fight,   
and in reality, I gave up everything: my family, my father, so I can fight   
and I, Quatre Rebeba Winner will fight to the end.  
  
You know, people don't realize the view of Earth from space. It is   
such a beautiful place. At first glance, nobody will suspect that such   
hatred and violence can exist. The war between Earth and the Space Colonies   
will always coexist even though they are moving towards peace It is sad but   
truth always hurts because that is the course of human nature.  
  
In a way, fighting is part of me now. It is the only way to retain   
my sanity. I keep fighting, so there is a future for the future. I didn't   
lose Trowa, because he came back. Like now, Heero is going to survive.   
He is surviving for the future. Peace may be futile, but at least there is   
hope for tomorrow.   
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
This is my first fanfic so r/r and let me know what you think.   
Be kind, so no flames please. 


	2. Trowa

Title: Silent Revelations  
Author: Eyes_of_Pearl  
Rated: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong me but to its respective owners.   
  
Summary: This is my interpretation of what the G-boys think of war. I started  
off with Quatre. The second one is about Trowa. Each chapter is separate   
stories in themselves but can be read together as one.   
(an: That didn't really make sense, but oh well.)  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Trowa: If you must call me something, call me Trowa. Trowa Barton.  
(an: One of the GW esp.)  
  
My name...Trowa Barton... probably isn't my own. I can't define the  
war because it is the war that defines me. I am merely its solider- a gundam  
pilot in the neverending battle between the Space Colonies and Earth.  
  
Coming back to space, I feel a sense of warmth inside, not the constant  
cold that I felt when I was in the circus. Don't get me wrong, the circus is  
liked my sanctuary but my Gundam is part of who I am. Even without my memories,   
I know that I am meant to be here. Each blast that comes out of the Taurus, each  
virgo that I destroy is a piece of puzzle to my past.  
  
Now that I remember what had happened to me that day in space, when Heero  
and I were battling Quatre in the Vayeate and the Macurius. I don't blame Quatre   
or Heero. This is the life that I as a Gundam pilot has chose. As Heero always say,  
"Act on your emotions."  
  
The war drives my emotions and looking at Heero as he sacrifice himself  
while acting on his will to save the Earth, I believe that he is acting on his   
emotions as well.  
  
Heavyarms and I are one. We are part of this war. This war always brings  
a sense of peace in the war against myself. My past is a mystery. I think that's  
why I have come to be so reserved. My future... well that's a mystery as well but  
at I know my present. I am a Gundam Pilot and that's all that matters.  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
I know that does not really makes sense, but in a way, it's not supposed to.  
These are, in a way, random thoughts while the pilots watch the piece of libra  
go though the Earth's atmosphere. GW has just a complex plot, I just wrote this  
story to bring some stuff into perspective and ask more questions. So don't flame   
and don't forget to r/r. Peace ppls!!! 


	3. Important Please Read!

Attention all readers!!! This is very important due to the lack of reviews  
on my first story / GW fic "Thoughts on War" I am going to discontinue and  
take it off the net. Unless somebody tells me otherwise, I am going to take  
it off in about a week. If you guys want to read and review it, let me know.  
I welcome flames as well.   
  
Anyway, also ready my other two stories "Rainy Day Man" and "Walk Me Home".   
"Walk Me Home" is the sequel to "Rainy Day Man" which is Serena/Trowa ficcie.  
Don't worry, once I find some time to sit down and write, there will be   
another installment to the story.  
  
Until then, Peace!! 


	4. Duo

Title: Reflections by Death  
Author: Eyes_of_Pearl  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong me but to its respective owners.   
  
Summary: This is my interpretation of what the G-boys think of war. I started  
off with Quatre. The second one is about Trowa. The third one is about Duo.  
Each chapter is separate stories in themselves but can be read together as one.   
(an: That didn't really make sense, but oh well.)  
  
A special thanks to those who review and encourage me to continue on with this  
story. Your reviews mean a lot to me and they are the inspiration behind this  
chapter. (sappy? i know but it's the truth so keep reading and reviewing.  
  
Now on with the story.  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
You know, I remember the firs time I met that guy, the one person who   
can make the impossible happen. Despite the odds, Heero Yui will stop at   
nothing to finish a mission, not even a buleet, bodily injuries, prison lock up...  
You have to admire someone like that.  
  
Out of the Gundam pilots, I was the first to meet Heero, yet I feel like  
I hardly know the guy. Funny, I doubt he knows much about mee. War does that to  
people. It forces you to isolate yourself, so the people around you won't get  
hurt. That's why I got so angry at Hilde when she came back to Space especially   
'when she found a niche in life'. (an. That's one of the GW eps. I didn't come up   
with it)  
  
When the war causes pain to someone you care about, that's when the God of   
Death gets really angry. Like when Trowa destroyed my baby, my Deathsythe, the one   
thing that has been with me the whole time during the war. I swear I would have   
beat that guy to Hades lair and back if he wasn't on our side, and lost his memory   
and all.  
  
Speaking of the guys, I wonder why they fight. It's certainly not for the  
same reasons as mine. War causes death. Death is the only thing that is constant,   
never changing. That's why I call myself the God of Death. With all the destruction   
in this world, the battles, and the suffering that I have seen, they all entail death.  
  
"I was dead ever since I was born." Heero said that. Now that I think about  
it, he just overcame another impossibility: proving himself wrong. You know what?  
I'm the God of Death. I have Deathsythe with me. I'm still alive and you Heero, you  
are not dead yet because you are going to save Earth.  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
Once again, thank you to those who wrote and ask me to keep writing. I only have one  
more chapter to go. That's about Wufei. If you guys want to write a chapter for   
Heero, let me know 'k. Until then peace! 


	5. Wufei

Title: Standing by My Honour  
Author: Eyes_of_Pearl  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong me but to its respective owners.   
  
Summary: This is my interpretation of what the G-boys think of war. I started  
off with Quatre. The second one is about Trowa. The third one is about Duo.  
The fourth one and probably the last one to the series is about Wufei (surprised?).  
Each chapter is separate stories in themselves but can be read together as one.   
(an: That didn't really make sense, but oh well.)  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
Trieze Krushenada is dead and he died by my blade. My Nataku and I   
are responsible. Those are my thoughts as I watched Heero risking his life  
to save Earth....  
  
I admire Trieze because he carried around a sense of justice, an   
aura of authority. To his dying moments, he was in battle fighting for the righteous  
cause that he believed in. In his dying moments, he thanked me for a grand duel   
where we both fought for justice.  
  
Yes, I will fight. I will continue to do so until MY dying moment when I  
fall because it would be against my honour, and my clan not to. I fight for those   
weaker than me, those who are unable to defend themselves. Space is a dangerous  
place if you are not trained or equipped with the best.   
  
Like Trieze, he knew what this battle between Earth and Space will lead. He also  
knew what will happen when we fought. 'I just ... didn't think I'll win'   
(an: from one of the GW eps. and not from me.) But this is war!   
  
Only a few will rise up as heroes and I will hold my head high because I   
have the privilege of knowing two heroes from this crazy war. Trieze is one of them.   
Heero Yui is another. He has earned my respect as a defender of the people, to bring  
about justice in this world. In fact, I have the honour of calling him my comrade, a  
fellow Gundam pilot. Heero, you are no coward and I am going to fight with you!  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
I found that Wufei's thoughts was the hardest to write because in the regular series,   
there wasn't a lot of background info that I can work with but this is the best that   
I can do but please let me know what you think by reviewing.  
Also the series is unofficially finished unless you guys want to write one for Heero   
as well so until then peace!! 


	6. Heero

Title: The Perfect View  
Author: Eyes_of_Pearl  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong me but to its respective owners.   
  
Summary: This is my interpretation of what the G-boys think of war. I   
started off with Quatre. The second one is about Trowa. The third one is   
about Duo. The fourth one is about Wufei. The last one is about Heero.  
Each chapter is separate stories in themselves but can be read together   
as one. (an: That didn't really make sense, but oh well.)  
  
Since I've got requests to write one for Heero as well, I am more than happy  
to please so enjoy.  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
I was trained to be the Perfect Soldier, no emotions, just filled   
with an adrenaline rush, the sheer power and determination of completing a   
mission. Each battle is a mission and failure is not part of the mission.  
No matter what the cause, even if it means a self destruction along with  
Wing Zero, the mission will be accomplished.  
  
If it is up to me, I will end my life a long time ago. My life is   
not worth saving. I am a sinner when I took down that plane filled   
with Peace delegates. I don't know why people put so much trust, faith  
in me. In fact, I don't even know the meaning of the words trust and faith.  
  
Sometimes, I wonder about the people around me like Relena, I can't   
even kill her when I have set upon myself to do so. Duo, the loudmouth idiot  
who is everywhere and considers himself my friend. Then there is Trowa, who   
stand guard when I was out for three months. Quatre has one of the gentlest  
hearts I know. Finally, there's Wufei who has a strong sense of honour and   
justice. Don't these people know that I am no longer the "Perfect" soldier?   
  
After that, I vowed to myself not to make another mistake because in a  
war, you can't afford mistakes. A soldier's life, the life of a Gundam   
pilot is not a road that anybody, any worth-living person should have to   
endure. I have no choice because my whole existence for living rest upon   
the endless battle of mankind.   
  
Like now, all of Earth and Space rest on my shoulders. Starring   
at that falling piece from the Libra I have one thought on my mind   
and that is the fact that I will ... I WILL succeed. If my life is going  
to end here, at least it is for a good cause to make up for my past crimes.  
  
I guess my life is all about missions and nothing more but now that I  
think about it, I am being a hypocrite because my ultimate mission is to   
find a reason for living.   
  
I have people whom I can call my friends, people who are willing to   
fight with me. It is hard to believe that people will go out of their way   
because they ... care about me. But no matter what, even if I don't come   
out of this alive, I am still the 'Perfect Soldier' because I didn't fail   
my last mission.  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
That's It! My "Thoughts on War" Series has officially come to an  
end. Thank you to all those who stuck with me to the end. Don't   
forget to r/r and read my other series which is a Sere/Trowa fic "Rainy  
Day Man", "Walk Me Home" and "Across Time". Until later, peace!! 


End file.
